


Yeah I Run Up Flights Of Stairs On All Fours, What Of It?

by mapleshmaple



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High Stakes Chases but like for a second and also not really that high stakes, Other, POV Second Person, adhd n all that, brief mention of reader having some chub/a tummy goin on, but my apolo-cheese none the less, cuz si hours is every hour when u write for yourself babey!!!!, gender? dont know her, i wrote this for me but yall can read too if you wanna shjgskmgds, not brought up or mentioned like ever so yEH, this is kinda disjointed at the beginning cuz i have a hard time with gettin started, unless you count tickling to be high stakes! in which case Very High Stakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleshmaple/pseuds/mapleshmaple
Summary: Time isn't real, but it tends to fly by whenever the two of you are together, huh?
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Yeah I Run Up Flights Of Stairs On All Fours, What Of It?

Gordon carefully winds a hand through your hair and you stir slightly, propping yourself up a little bit so that you can lean into his touch with a big, dopey, sleepy smile that makes his heart melt.

He can’t help himself- he leans down so he can kiss your forehead and cups your cheek sweetly, hooking his pointer finger under your chin so he has you right where he wants you when he goes to give you a quick peck on the lips. Totally not startling when you eagerly press back into him and tilt your head opposite his to get a better angle. Absolutely not- what’re you talking about.

You smile against his mouth, he can feel it- it makes his cheeks burn, but in a good way? Knowing he makes you so happy you end up smiling into things like this makes his heart flutter and head spin.

He remembers you telling him the other day that you’ve never smiled as much as when you’re with him and now he’s smiling into the kiss too, chuckling under his breath when you pull away and start peppering his face in chaste, sleepy kisses.

“Hello to you too,” Gordon murmurs against your mouth. You stick your tongue out at him with a quiet ‘ptbthtbhtbt’ and he’s tempted to nip it just to spite you.

“You started it, dingus.”

“Oh, so that means you have to finish it?”

“Absolutely. Them’s fightin’ words, Freeman.”

He huffs out a laugh and settles down next to you, pulling you flush against his chest right as you go to roll over into his arms, meeting him halfway.

“You know it’s like _six_ , right?”

“Time isn’t real, don’t lie to me.”

It’s your day off, so he’ll give you that one. 

The two of you shoot the shit for a little while, talking about what happened at work and what happened at home, which turns out was an all around resounding fuckin’ _nothing_. Which is pretty fantastic, considering how (especially) anxious Gordon’s been as of late- but also kinda shit for the exact same reason. 

It’s like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop when there isn’t one and it’s getting to him more than he’d like it to.

The sudden hand cradling his jaw snaps him out of his spiral before he can really get too deep into it and you run your thumb across his cheekbone gingerly. 

With all the fondness you can muster, you sit up a bit so you can plant a big, fat raspberry right on his mouth and he squeals out a _‘FUCK!’_ , giggle-snorting and trying to push you away; but you’re quicker, planned this shit out step by step and you straddle him faster than he can register.

You grin down at him with a sharks smile, eyes gleaming with mischief as you aimlessly tickle his sides trying to find his weak spots- peppering his face with kisses and raspberries to distract him in the meantime.

Gordon swears he can hear you saying something, but he can’t hear you properly over how loudly he’s laughing and having his pulse ring in his ears; instead opting to try and pull a reverse uno card on you, skittering his fingers over your sides and across the plush of your stomach and grinning brightly when you squeal and practically jump off of him.

The two of you have a staredown, glaring at each other playfully before you dart out of the living room with him hot on your heels. He catches you stampeding up the stairs on all fours, making some weird, over-exaggerated sounds to add to the whole bit and has to take a minute, leaning over and putting a hand on his knee and the other on the railing while he tries to catch his breath from laughing so hard and running after you so suddenly.

“ _Fuck-_ o-okay, okay- hang on-” Gordon manages to get out in between little fits of laughter, and you poke your head out from around the corner at the top of the stairs, making some dumb, goofy-ass expression with an equally silly _‘hmMmMm-??’_ to match that puts him right back at square one.

You look so utterly pleased with yourself, bouncing your eyebrows at him with a smile so wide you end up squinting happily at him. A content little cats-eye crinkle.

“Truce?”

“Tr-Truce. _Fuck_.”

This isn’t anywhere near over, but you’ll both agree to put it to bed for now.

“When’s the last time you ate?”

“Dunno, did you take your meds yet?”

You pause your descent and squint at him, making him grin at you smugly. You still walk into his open arms and wrap your own around his middle, even if you’re a little huffy about it, in a joke-y kinda way. 

Freeman- more like fuckin’ Pointman, _Stinkman_ , even…

“...Fair. You, uh- up for a pizza? Shitty movie night, too?”

He leans down a touch to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth and you feel like your heart’s about to beat out of your chest from how quickly you get lightheaded. 

Gordon watches you squirm for a minute, happy with his work and garbage mood long forgotten before he decides to actually answer you.

“That sounds _Perfect_.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i daydream about having some kind of mushy-ass domestic life with gordon freeman, do not perceive me in any fashion


End file.
